Harry Potter and the Year of Unveiled Secrets
by The Love Dragon
Summary: PoA My Way. What if Harry had a secret and only the Potters, Dursleys and Poppy know it? Are James and Lily really gone? Only time will reveal what its been hiding. Abuse mentioned, Rape implied.
1. What’s been going on at the Dursleys?

**Harry Potter and the Year of Unveiled Secrets**

**Chapter 1: What's been going on at the Dursleys?**

It was a hot day in July during the summer break. And the occupants of Privet Drive, Little Whinging were enjoying it inside their '_perfect_' air-conditioned houses or swimming in their refreshing swimming pools. That is all except for the people of no. 4; Vernon and Petunia Dursley, their son Dudley and their nephew; Harry Potter.

To many the Dursleys looked to be normal people just living happy lives, but that's not even close to the truth. Not many knew that Petunia is a witch and her nephew, Harry is a wizard. For the last two years the people of Privet Drive believed Harry to be attending St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys, during the school terms. But they were all so wrong. Harry had been schooling in Scotland at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

At Hogwarts he had two friends, the best anyone could have; Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They had helped him through his first two years as a wizard. At the end of his second year they'd helped him when he needed them the most but now they couldn't help, for the reason being that they didn't know he needed it, since his 'Uncle' had forbidden him from telling anyone about what was happening this summer and all the years before this ever since he was only a small child.

You see, Harry Potter's Uncle abused him; he had since Harry was the age of four. He was abused verbally, mentally and physically in almost all aspects of the word. Ever since the start of the summer holidays, Harry could see a strange glint in his Uncles eyes, every time he was beaten, that gave him a very bad feeling. At this moment in time, Harry was reading his mail from his friends, asking how he was, if he was able to come to the _Leaky Cauldron _the last week of the break, because that's where Hermione and Ron were going to be since both were out of the country at the moment. Hermione was in France with her parents while Ron was in Egypt with his 6 siblings and two parents. They had been asking this for the past week and Harry's replies had been the same; 'I'm fine and I won't be able to make it to the inn because my relatives want to keep me home, so that I don't cause trouble.' Though this was a bunch of lies. Harry was not fine and his Uncle didn't know that he'd been asked to leave their house a week early. He just didn't feel like seeing his friends any earlier then he needed to. Although he had learned how to hide the bruisers and cuts and his Aunt Petunia fixed any broken bones, he still thought they'd figure it out.

Now, if she is a witch, some would think she would have left Vernon a long time ago, but she hadn't. One reason was that she had no where to go, another reason was Vernon would kill her if she tried and lastly, she didn't want to get Harry taken from her, no with the secret he was from everyone.

Ok now, Harry was only allowed to read and answer his mail so that no one suspected anything, he didn't want anyone to know of his home life, not when he and Aunt Petunia had kept it from everyone fro so long. Also Vernon didn't want to lose his second play toy.

Though Harry wasn't sure how much longer he could last under Vernon's treatment, not to mention having to go back to school with a few of the changes he'd gone through over his 13th birthday. Now what were those changes?

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry its so short but this is sort of just a run down on what's been happening during Harry's holiday. Okay thanks for reading the start of this story and if you have started reading my other one; Harry Potter: The Wings of the Legendary Phoenixes, well here's a small note for it.**

**Chapter 15 is at this point in time being written and while soon be reviewed by my beta and should be posted in 1 to 2 weeks tops. All my readers please don't hate me if I can't get it out on time. I've just gotten my 3rd D in Maths and am now being moved from Advanced Maths to Ordinary Maths, so my parents are drawing the line at what I do with my time at home and in class, as I use that time to write my stories, not a real good idea.**

**Hope to see some reviews,**

**The Love Dragon.**


	2. Off To Hogwarts We Go

**Harry Potter and the Year of Unveiled Secrets**

**Chapter 2: Off to Hogwarts We Go**

Harry winced as his Aunt Petunia finished helping him clear his face of bruisers and scars. His Uncle had come home late last night, drunk, and proceeded to beat him to a pulp and assaulted him. Today Harry was returning to Hogwarts for his third year. Many kids would be happy to see their friends again after two months of separation but Harry wasn't one of them. To him it just meant more people he needed to keep oblivious to his current state of health.

"Now, Harry, I've packed that stuff for you in a black bag at the bottom of your trunk. All you need to do is make sure no one finds out. Keep it out of view of your dorm mates and Hermione at all times. And remember, if your hurt, make sure that the illusions are in place, we know Poppy knows and is keeping it a secret but you must have them up in case someone is assisting her," Petunia explained. Before Lily and James were killed, she'd gotten a letter about what was happening from her sister and how Lily wanted her to help out her little Harry. Petunia loved Lily dearly and had done everything she had been asked and if anyone found out, the world would be turned on its head.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry said with sincerity. "Thank you for the help with all this, if it had happened at school I don't know what I would have done." He gave his Aunt a hug and kiss when she finished and hurried down to the car, where his Uncle was waiting.

With his trunk and Hedwig in the boot, Harry hopped into the back of the car. When they were near the station Vernon told him the same thing he'd said at the start of every school year since he was six. "Now listen here, if you so much as say one word about this summer to one of your freaky friends, I will hunt you down and kill you and your pathetic Aunt. Got it?" he snarled. Harry nodded, while visibly shaking.

After Vernon had dropped Harry off and he'd gotten onto Platform 9 ¾, Harry slowly made his way to the end of the train. Seeing that none of his friends were there yet, he looked for an empty compartment. The whole carriage was almost full, the very last compartment had only one other person in it; an adult that seemed to be sleeping. Harry guessed it was the new Defense Professor, so thought about moving out to another compartment when the man by the window awoke from his sleep. The Professor saw Harry and motioned for him to sit down in the seat across from him. Harry obeyed silently after putting his trunk in the rack with Hedwig.

The Professor smiled and introduced himself; "Hello, I'm Remus Lupin and I'll be teaching Defense this year. Now, you must be Harry, it's very nice to see you again, though you probably don't remember me, do you?" Harry looked puzzled but shook his head anyway. "Of, course the last time I saw you was just after you turned one. Always playing with your parents wands and making a big mess of your kitchen…" Remus trailed off going back down memory lane.

"You were friends with my parents?" Harry asked quietly, remembering how his Uncle had hit him just yesterday for asking to be driven to Kings Cross.

The question broke Remus from his thoughts, "Yes, your father and I had become friends on our first train ride. I became good friends with your mother, Lily, in 3rd year, she was a very smart witch even though she was new to our world. Your father was a very lucky man to have gotten your mother, though that didn't happen until our 7th year."

"Why?"

"Well, you see, your father and I had two other friends; Peter Pettigrew and… Sirius Black," Remus spat. "The four of us were known as the Marauders. We pulled pranks on everyone, the students and teachers. And Lily didn't like how your father treated everyone and how he was so arrogant and big headed. It took a while but 'Sirius' and I were able to get James to change and Lily fell in love with the new James. They got married just after graduation, at just 18, and about 10 months later had you. They named 'Sirius' your godfather and me your honourary godfather. Though why they named that traitor your godfather I'll never know," Remus muttered the last to himself though Harry seemed to have heard him.

"Why did you call Sirius a traitor? And I have two godfathers?" Harry was surprised, why didn't Dumbledore say he had two godfathers? Why couldn't they have taken him in, if they had he wouldn't have had to go to Vernon's.

"Yes Harry 'Sirius' and I are your godfathers" Remus' smile turned into a scowl as he spoke about Sirius. "Have you ever wondered how Voldemort found you and your parents? Well, you were under the _Fidilus Charm_ (sp?), which hides whatever you want with only one person knowing where that thing is; the Secret Keeper. Your parents made 'Sirius' their Secret Keeper. We'd found out that one of our group was working for Voldemort and they though it safe to make him their Secret Keeper. But they were wrong, 'Sirius' was the spy, he was a Death Eater. When 'Sirius' told Voldemort, that monster came after you. The next day, after Voldemorts defeat, Peter cornered 'Sirius' who had thought he could still take over and finish his Lord's work. Unfortunately for Peter 'Sirius' had other plans. He drew his wand and blew up the whole street, killing 12 muggles and Peter, leaving only his finger. And Sirius just stood there and laughed sounding more insane then anyone had ever heard." Remus wiped the tears from his eyes as he watched the emotions pass through Harry's emerald eyes. "Of course, Sirius got what he deserved; a one way ticket to Azkaban Prison. Though now it has said in the _Prophet_ that he's escaped and on the loose."

"What… How? I read that no one could escape," Harry cried in shock, having read in a book of Hermione's that no one was able to get out once they were in.

"Yes, that's true but 'Sirius' was known for doing completely unthinkable things. And now -" Though what Remus was about to say was never known as the train came to an abrupt stop and the lights went out.

"W-What's going on, we're not at the s-station yet," Harry stammered. Before his parents friend could speak a rush of cold swept over him, seeming to drain all the happiness from him. In the distance Harry heard someone screaming and pleading as well as a bone chilling laugh as his breathing became quick and shallow. Just as he was about to pass out, he heard Remus yell something and saw a slivery thing charge at whatever was standing above him. After that he knew no more.

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this one. I'm working on the next so it should be up next week or sooner. Tell me what you thought of Harry's meeting with Remus and if I went a little over the top with Remus telling Harry so much about his parents and Sirius.**

**Praying for some reviews,**

**The Love Dragon.**


	3. The Hospital Wing AGAIN!

**Harry Potter and the Year of Unveiled Secrets**

**Chapter 3: What Happened Harry?**

It felt like it had been an eternity since he'd been in oblivion when he felt consciousness start tugging at his mind. After another moment of waiting, Harry opened his eyes to only close them seconds later with a groan. From the way the ceiling looked, Harry just knew he was in the Hospital Wing. 'Great I didn't even reach school this time and I still end up in the Hospital Wing,' he thought with another groan.

Harry heard something shift to his left and slowly turned his head while cracking open one eye. The sight that met him wasn't really one he expected. In a chair beside his bed was Remus Lupin, who was sleeping silently. On the bed behind the Professor were Ron and Hermione, unconsciously cuddled together while asleep. 'I know they had crushes on each other. Wonder how long they will take to confess their feelings to each other,' Harry thought while smiling at his two friends.

The door to the wing opened and Madame Pomfrey walked over to his bed. At Harry's questioning look she put up a silencing charm to make sure that the others in the room couldn't hear. Turning around, Poppy swept Harry into a hug for a moment before sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. "Now, as I'm sure you've heard, Sirius Black is on the loose. Well, Fudge being the idiot he is, assigned the Azkaban guards to the school -" Harry cut her off here.

"What! How big of a moron can one guy be!" he cried.

"Yes, that was most people's reaction. Anyway, he had ordered them to search the train before it reached the station. Though I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to hide on a train full of students heading towards the things that they had just escaped from. Ok, now where was I… Ah yes, it seemed you were sensed by a few of the creatures and they felt the need to feed off you. Luckily Professor Lupin was able to get them away from you before they did any permanent damage, though because of the stress it put on your body added to what I'm sure happened over the holidays, it just shut you down until you were healed," Poppy told Harry while running her hands through his hair which was growing down to his shoulders.

"How long have I been in here?" he asked as he lay back down, feeling a little drowsy.

"Only a day and since you arrived on a Friday, Remus, Ron and Hermione have stayed in here wanting to see you when you woke up," she explained while glancing at the teacher and two students. Looking back at her patient and charge she gained a worried look in her eyes. "Before I allow you to go back to sleep, tell me, did Dursley do anything different thins time around?" As she watched, Harry's eyes misted over and he turned to hide it. Gently bringing those emerald eyes around to look into her own hazel ones, Poppy asked again. "Talia?" This time she used Harry's real names, the one she should be called, though that didn't happen because of that stupid _prophecy_ was revealed to Lily and James.

This was all it took for the tears to fall and for Talia to lunge into her surrogate grandma's waiting arms. As she sobbed, Talia told Poppy what Dursley had done over the break. What she told horrified Poppy; to do something of that sort to someone so young was unthinkable. As Talia's sobs lessened and her breathing evened out, Poppy came to the conclusion to get Petunia and Talia away from that… _creature_ as soon as she could.

Laying Talia down and tucking her in, Poppy took down the charm and extinguished the lights. Looking at Remus, she knew his neck would be killing him in the morning, so she levitated him into the bed on Talia's right. With one last look at the four occupants of her hospital, Madame Pomfrey closed and locked the doors into the main school then went back to her rooms to sleep.

**Yes, chapter 3 is done! Okay so now you know that Harry's secret is that he is really a she. I've been debating back and forth for the past 3 weeks whether to call her:**

**Talia (pronounced Tah – Lee – A) Lilah Potter**

**Or**

**Kari Lillian Potter**

**Now, I'd like to know from all my readers if you all think I should keep her name Talia or if I should change it to Kari. Your thoughts would be much appreciated. **

**Hoping to hear from you all,**

**The Love Dragon.**


	4. The Truth Shall Set You Free!

**Harry Potter and the Year of Unveiled Secrets**

**Chapter 4: The Truth Shall Set You Free!**

The next morning was a quiet one until 8am when Harry was shaken from his sleep, screaming. Looking around he found Ron and Hermione hovering at the end of his bed, a worried Remus standing to his left and Poppy on his right with a knowing look in her eyes that were showing equal amounts of concern. Harry launched forward into Poppy's arms, making the other three look on with more concern and worry.

Poppy murmured soothing words into Harry's hair until he'd calmed down and composed himself enough to sit up and face the others. He gave them a shaky smile before Poppy asked; "Was it the same as last time?"

Harry shook his head, "It started out the same but then it seemed to turn into a memory of my parents. They were in the living room talking with a man that had long black hair; I think it was Sirius Black. Anyway, they were all discussing the… Fidelius (sp?) charm and who would be their Secret Keeper. Dad asked Sirius, but he said that was too obvious a choice, so he offered to be a decoy and have Peter be the Secret Keeper. They agreed. Then it moved to that Halloween night, we were in the lounge reading a story when we felt the wards from the charm fall. Mum grabbed me and went to the stairs while dad went to the front door, which blew into pieces to reveal Voldemort and a rat of a man, Peter my dad called him. Dad told mum to run and she ran up the stairs to my nursery while the three fought in the entryway. After a while silence rained downstairs. Mum placed me in my crib saying that she and dad loved me and that they would be back soon. Then Voldemort came, he killed mum then tried to kill me but a shield of gold, silver, bronze, black and white stopped the curse from me only leaving the scar on my forehead. That's when you woke me up." During his talk Remus and Poppy had been getting paler and paler as the implications of what was being said hit.

"I'll go get Dumbledore," and with that Remus was out the door in a flash of robes.

Ron and Hermione moved to Harry's side asking if everything was alright. Harry smiled softly and assured them he was fine and that he might even be better if Professor Dumbledore believed what he said. The two looked confused at this and were about to ask what he meant when the Infirmary doors burst open and in rushed Remus, Dumbledore and a bewildered Fudge.

"What is all this about Dumbledore, you pulled me away form some important papers that need to be signed," the Minister huffed.

"This is something that is more important than some papers on Hippogriff regulations. Mr. Potter here has proof that Sirius Black was in fact not the Potter's Secret Keeper," Dumbledore explained as he looked at Harry.

"How could Potter have any proof, he was just one that night and if he does how do we know its true?" Fudge queried, while his mind went a hundred miles a minute. '_This can't get out; if it does I'll be kicked out for sure._' He thought. '_But wait…what if it is true, maybe I can manipulate the public to see that it was me to find out that Black was innocent and Crouch was wrong this whole time. It might just work._'

"Well as his proof is a memory, we'll place it in my pensive. As I'm sure you remember pensive's only accept memories that have happened and have not been tampered with. So, Harry, do you feel up to showing the Minister and myself your memory?" Dumbledore asked his student, who was now sitting back against his pillows and quietly watching the Minister pace the room. When Harry nodded, Dumbledore pulled out a small bowl from one of his many pockets. When it was enlarged Harry could see ancient runes carved into the sides of the small sized basin. "Okay Harry, this is my pensive. Now I'll just show you how to place your memories in it. First you need to…"

After Dumbledore had taken him through the steps, Harry placed his memory into the pensive, leaving out what his mum said and his shield. When done, Harry turned to his friends to talk to them while the adults reviewed the scenes.

"Harry, what's going on? What happened on the train?" Hermione asked while coming to sit at Harry's side. He resisted the urge to flinch when she placed a hand on his arm. Ron took the other seat and looked at him questioningly.

Harry sighed. "When the Dementor's searched the train for Sirius Black, one came to the compartment Remus and I was sharing. Madame Pomfrey said that because it was so close and there was a few more out in the corridor, I passed out. Though I think that the memories of my past contributed to me passing out as the Dementor's feed off of that sort of thing."

"Oh Harry. We're sorry we weren't there but Ron and I couldn't find you anywhere, then the twins sidetracked us with something's they heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking about. Harry, Sirius Black is your godfather." Hermione and Ron readied themselves for the outburst that was sure to come, but come it did not. Looking over they saw Harry watching them.

"I know Remus told me on the train and if the memory the adults are looking at is anything to go by, I think he'll be here soon."

"What do you –" Ron never finished his question because at that moment the older wizards and witch came back out of the memory and Scabbers jumped from Ron's pocket, making a run for the doors. Harry leapt from his bed and stopped the rodent from escaping by closing the ward doors. Grabbing Scabbers by the tail, being careful to stay away from his teeth, Harry carried the rat back to the stunned and confused group of people around his bed. Going to Poppy, he quickly whispered something in her ear. She looked at him questionably but still drew her wand and pointed it at the squirming rat. She whispered "_Stupefy_" and a red light struck the rodent, freezing him in place.

"HEY!" Ron yelled as he snatched his pet from Harry's hand.

"Sorry Ron, but it had to be done." Harry turned to the others after getting back into his bed. "When I was about 6 years old, I found I could see someone's aura, though I didn't know that at the time. All I knew was that I could see colourful glows radiating off of the people around me. I managed to block the colours but whenever I'm hurt or healing, my concentration slips and my shield comes down. Not, Madame Pomfrey has known about this, though has been unable to say anything because of the Healer – Patient oath. Anyway, as my shield is down I can see all auras and what's really surprising is that I can see an aura around Scabbers. The main colour is pink but it's outlined in grey and a sickening blood red." Harry looked to the adults, "Remus what do the grey and red mean?" though it was obvious he already knew.

"The grey means animagi and the… the red means.. means the Dark Mark; a Death Eater." Remus' face dawned with realization. He along with Dumbledore quickly withdrew his wand and pointed it at the rodent. Ron jumped at the sudden show of wands and dropped his stunned pet rat to the floor. With a shouted incantation from both wizards, a light flashed around the rat and slowly he was transformed back into a short, fat and balding man that greatly resembled the rat he was moments before.

"Peter," Remus and Harry said.

"Pettigrew? But he was killed in the same blast that killed those 12 muggles, killed by Sirius Black," Fudge blabbered in shock.

"Well, it seems like we need to set up a trial for Mr. Pettigrew. Cornelius of you would follow me back to my office, we can use my fire to floo to the Auror Headquarters," Dumbledore said as he levitated Peter to follow behind. "Have a good day everyone." With that he and Fudge left.

Turning to his friends, he saw them looking at him with awe, shock and confusion. "Don't worry it'll be in the _Prophet_ in a few days. But right now I'd like t-t-to get some more sleep," Harry said through a yawn. Laying back down, he was asleep in seconds. Poppy came over and tucked him in before turning to the teacher and students.

"He'll be tired for a few more days, though he should be able to leave by tomorrow morning. Now, why don't you go and get settled into your rooms and come collect him at 7am with his school uniform and books?" It was more an order than a suggestion. Seeing no way of arguing with the stern nurse, Remus, Ron and Hermione left for their rooms, with Ron and Hermione being ambushed as soon as they stepped through the portrait hole.

**Next chapter will be up in a week or two. Term 3 just got started so I'll probably be updating at random. Please give some feed back on whether you like it so far or not. Flames welcome.**

**Oh and I've decided on the name: Talia Letisha Lily Potter.**

**What do you think?**

**See you all later,**

**The Love Dragon.**


	5. Falling Through the Flames

**Harry Potter and the Year of Unveiled Secrets**

**Chapter 5: Falling Through the Flames.**

As Poppy promised, Harry was released the next morning. After a final check over and changing clothes, Harry walked with Hermione, Ron and Remus to the Great Hall. As it was only 7:15am no students were down yet but all of the staff had arrived. After saying goodbye to Remus the three friends went and sat at their normal places while their Professor headed for the Head Table.

After 10 minutes of talking and eating breakfast, students started spilling into the hall wanting enough time to eat before classes started at 8am. Before he knew what was happening, Harry was surrounded by his Gryffindor year mates along with the Twins and Ginny; all of who asked if he was alright and what had happened. As quietly as he could Harry told them that he was perfectly fine and the Dementors got just a little close for comfort. Satisfied with the answer, the group sat around and talked about their holidays while eating.

A small while later McGonagall came by with the class schedules. One look and the heads of the 3rd year Gryffindors hit the table. The Twins took a look at Ron's schedule and patted him on the back sympathetically.

"Is Dumbledore insane?! Having Slytherins and Gryffindors in the same classroom is barely tolerable but to have them in the same Potions lab with a rivalry as large as ours is just nuts and unhealthy," Harry exclaimed to the table though the group around him heard also. There were noises of agreement from the rest as they got up and made their way to the dungeons after leaving Fred, George and Ginny in the Entrance Hall.

When the group arrived at the end of the corridor that led to the classroom, they could see the Slytherins were already lined up to the left of the door. They saw Malfoy with his back to them at the front of the line. With Harry in the lead the Gryffindors lined up to the right of the door. As they talked, Harry saw that the Slytherins were watching him, as though sizing him up. Thinking they normally did this and he never noticed, Harry turned back to his friends to say something but stopped when he felt more then saw the tall figure of the Potions Master open the door and step into the corridor. Scowling at eh 3rd years he gestured for them to enter.

After everyone had entered and settled into their seats, Snape tapped the board and when the instructions appeared he snapped "Begin", and then stalked to his office, closing the door behind him. When the class overcame their confusion, they set up their equipment and collected their ingredients.

About half an hour in, the class heard a crash from the back of the room. Turning, they saw Ron and Hermione trying to put the flames on Harry's robes out while Harry was removing them quite calmly. To many, it seemed insane 'His robes are on FIRE?! Why isn't he taking them off faster?!' To a small few; Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Kalli Moon, it seemed _too_ calmly; 'No one would be like that, unless…'

Before anyone could run to help or sit back and ponder, there was a bang as Snape charged into the class. At seeing the flaming robes, Snape drew his wand and pointed it at Harry, seconds later water was pouring over the fire. Shouting at the students to stay in their seats, the professor walked to Harry and started inspecting his arm. Harry's entire right arm was covered with burns while his left hand had some minor ones from when he'd tried to take the robes off. Turning around, Snape saw Draco; "Mr. Malfoy, please escort Mr. Potter to the hospital wing." Facing the rest of the class he shouted for them to get back to work. Getting Hermione to help him with his bag, Harry was able to leave without further incident.

Harry and Draco walked silently to the Infirmary. When they were a few corridors away, Draco spoke, "Potter, how the hell did you catch fire? Even I know your not stupid enough to play with hot things." Although it seemed scathing, Harry didn't find any bite to it.

"If you must know, I was turning to retrieve something from my bag when Ron moved my way, accidentally knocking my arm into the flames. But its no big deal, it doesn't really hurt." When Draco gave him a searching look, Harry turned the corner and entered the hospital ward.

Having heard the doors open, Madame Pomfrey met him half way to her office. Seeing who it was, she gave a disapproving look but when catching sight of his hands and arm, she quickly went into nurse mode. Directing him to a bed, Poppy set him down while using her wand to scan the damage. Hurrying to the potions cabinet, she grabbed a pain-reliever, burn salve and a headache soother. From the tired look on Harry's face, she knew he was going to need it.

When she was applying the salve to Harry's arm, Draco watched from the door. He could see the way that Madame Pomfrey fretted over Harry. Many people would think this was because he was in there so much but Draco could see the love and concern in Poppy's eyes as she worked on her patient, something that wasn't common for just anyone.

After another 10 minutes, Harry and Draco were making their way to Transfiguration. Walking through the door, the two were swooped upon by McGonagall. Draco pulled a note from his pocket and handed it to the Gryffindor's Head of House before slinking away to his seat. McGonagall scanned the note from Poppy quickly then looked Harry over, who was starting to fidget. After a minute of close observation, Professor McGonagall let him past to go to his seat between Ron and Hermione. Going back to the front of the class, the Professor continued her lecture on Animagi transformation that many of them may not ever accomplish.

By the end of the lesson, the whole class was growing hungry and was very much looking forward to the bell, though Harry was looking forward to a rest. When they were let out of the classroom, Harry told his friends he was going to go up to the Tower to have a nap. Ron and Hermione were reluctant to let him go, but one look at him showed that he really needed some sleep. Promising to meet them in CoMC, Harry made his way to his dorm. Halfway there he realized he didn't know the password, cursing himself, he made his way to the Great Hall. He was half way down the Marble staircase when a wave of dizziness came over him. Grabbing the banister Harry waited for it to subside. After a moment he resumed down the stairs, but as he was just stepping into the Entrance Hall another wave attacked him. Though this time it was much heavier then the one before, and before he knew what was happening, his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the ground. What Harry didn't know was that someone caught him before he hit the cold stone floor. Who was this someone?

**Sorry about leaving it there but I couldn't help myself. So, anyway, here's chapter 5, hope you enjoyed it. Now, Kalli Moon is a character in the books. The only problem is that I didn't know if 'Moon' meant that they were a she or a he, so I chose them to be a girl and gave her a first name. J.K. Rowling wasn't so descriptive during the Sorting Ceremony.**

**Well, till next time!**

**The Love Dragon.**


	6. The Past Can Come Back To Haunt You Know

Harry Potter and the Year of Unveiled Secrets

**Chapter 6: The Past Can Come Back To Haunt, You Know**

Draco, Blaise and Kalli were just coming back up from the common room when they saw Harry Potter on the staircase with his eyes closed, gripping the rail with a white-knuckled hand. Sensing something was wrong and seeing no one around, the trio went over to the stairs just as Harry was continuing down them. They had just reached him, when he halted and his eyes rolled back into his head. Acting quickly Blaise caught the young Gryffindor before he could land on the entrance floor. He wasn't so surprised to find how light the boy in his arms was, as he'd seen how thin he seemed to be after returning from his holidays.

With his friends behind him, Blaise made his way to the Hospital Wing quickly. As they walked along the quiet hallways, the three Slytherins discussed what could have brought on such an accident. By the time they'd arrived at the Hospital wing doors the third year Slytherins had come to the conclusion that it had something to do with the Gryffindors' sever reaction to the Dementors.

While Draco and Kalli went to find Madame Pomfrey, Blaise placed his crush on the bed at the back of the wing, behind the curtains. For the past few months, Blaise's thoughts had been constantly wondering to the raven-haired beauty that stayed quiet during their classes, though attracted the most attention. Blaise wasn't gay, but for some reason he seemed attracted to one Harry Potter. Though it seemed there was something about him that just seemed wrong.

Hearing footsteps coming towards them, Blaise placed a quick kiss to Harry's head then stepped back from the bed. The curtains opened and Blaise saw Draco and Kalli standing there.

"She's not here. Can you stay here while we run down to the Great Hall to get her?" Kalli's silent voice asked. At her friends nod, she and Draco rushed out the doors and down to the Hall. Composing themselves outside the Great Hall, Draco and Kalli slipped in through the double doors and quickly stalked to the Head Table where the staff sat. Moving to stand in front of the school healer, Kalli quietly whispered what had happened to her while the rest of the school and staff looked on curiously. When she was done, Pomfrey jumped up from her seat and bustled out of the hall with Kalli and Draco behind her as well as the Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress and Snape following behind the two students and concerned nurse. After they left the hall burst with noise with speculations of what might have happened while the remaining staff conversed on the occurrence.

Arriving in the Infirmary a few minutes after the Slytherins and Healer, the three Professors found Madame Pomfrey hurrying to her potions cabinet while Malfoy, Moon and Zabini sat talking on a bed, occasionally glancing at a closed set of curtains around a bed at the back of the ward. Poppy rushed past them and moved into the curtained area, closing them behind her. Seeing that they wouldn't be able to find out what was going on from the nurse, the teachers moved to the three students on a bed to the right. The friends had seen who had entered and turned to greet them.

"Good afternoon, would you happen to know what is going on here?" Dumbledore asked with a small twinkle in his eyes. The three explained to the best of their knowledge what they'd seen happen and their theory of what could have caused it.

Before the teachers could send the students to class, Madame Pomfrey came out from behind the curtains. Seeing the others were waiting for an explanation, she started to explain. "He seems to have a fever and a large case of exhaustion. I'll need to keep Mr. Potter here until at least tomorrow. Can I give you a note to give to his teacher?" she asked the Slytherins, who answered in the affirmative. A flick of her wand and a piece of parchment appeared in Poppy's hand, giving it to Kalli, she sent them out the door. By the time the trio reached Hagrid's hut, everyone was waiting for them. Walking up to Hagrid, Kalli, Blaise and Draco could see that the Gryffindors were getting really worried, as Harry hadn't arrived. Handing the new Professor the note, the three Slytherins moved over to their housemates.

Hagrid read the note before slipping it into his coat. Spreading his arms, he welcomed the class before having them follow him to behind his hut. Asking them to wait by the fenced paddock, he went into the forest. Once he was gone the Gryffindors started to discuss Harry.

"Where is he? He said he'd be down after lunch," Hermione went on and on about Harry saying he was just going to have a nap. None of the girls noticed Ron and the guys were walking towards the pack of 'Snakes'.

Ron tapped Malfoy on the shoulder. Turning from his conversation with Blaise, Draco found Weasley and the rest of the Gryffindor boys standing there. When he raised an eyebrow, Ron asked; "Where's Harry? I know you've done something to him. That's why you were late, torturing Harry weren't you?"

"It's not my place to talk, but we know where Harry is, though we didn't put him there, I swear," Kalli said pushing in front of Draco.

"Even though it's against my better judgement, I'm going to trust you enough to tell us what happened." It seems Hermione and the girls had joined them.

"Thank you," Kalli started to explain. Just as she was finishing, Hagrid came back with what looked like half-eagles and half-horses.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night after dinner the 3rd year Gryffindors were allowed in to see their fellow member. When Harry was able to breath again, as the girls' hugs were tight as hell, Hermione started on a rant that lasted 10 minutes about saying something if he was sick. Done with the rant, she hugged him again and asked how he was. Harry answered honestly that he was a little tired though not as much as before. The girls started to bundle the boys out the door at Harry's admittance of being tired. Saying goodnight, the group left for the Tower. Finding he couldn't keep his eyes open much longer, Harry set his glasses on the bedside table before drifting off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next few days were mostly uneventful, with just classes and the girls constantly asking Harry if he was all right. But that stopped when the 3rd years all had their first DADA class. This year it seemed that Dumbledore wanted every grade to have the one DADA period, so all four house 3rd years were in the class.

The Gryffindors were the first to enter and took places in the row furthest from the door wanting a clear view of the other students. 7 minutes later and the class were waiting on the Professor, who had only just entered through the classroom door. He smiled lightly when he saw the students quietly waiting for him with their books out.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you all please put your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands."

Some curious looks were exchanged as the class stored their books away, all thinking of their only other practical lesson with the fraud, Lockhart. When they were done, Lupin beckoned them to follow him.

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the poltergeist, who was floating upside-down in mid-air and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away, then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.

"Loony, Loppy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, Loopy Lupin, Loony, Loopy Lupin-"

Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect towards the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole, if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."  
Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students and, indeed, Peeves. However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupins' words, except to blow a loud, wet raspberry.

Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand. "This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."

He raised his want to shoulder height, said "_Waddiwasi_!" and pointed it at Peeves. With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves' left nostril; he whirled right way up and zoomed away, cursing.

"Wicked, sir!" Ron exclaimed in awe,

"Cool!" Dean said with amazement.

"Thank you boys," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away. "Shall we proceed?"

As they set off again some of the class looked at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. After moment or two they were standing outside the staff-room door. Opening the door, the Professor stepped back and gestured for the 3rd years to enter.

The staff room, a long, panelled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair grading papers, and he looked around as the class filed in. his eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth.

When he entered, Lupin was surprised to see the other Professor there. "I hope we're not disturbing you, Severus."

Snape turned to face the DADA teacher, "You are but I shall deal with it as I must grade these papers here because some little imprudent brats destroyed my office and the house-elves are still cleaning it out." He turned back to his papers and continued marking.

"All right then," Lupin started as he walked towards an old wardrobe at the other end of the room. As he moved closer, the wardrobe began to wobble, banging off the wall. "No need to worry," Professor Lupin said calmly, as some people jumped backwards in alarm. "There's only a Boggart in there."

Most people seemed to think this _was_ something to worry about. Neville looked terrified and others eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

"Now, Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks – I once met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. _This_ one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the Headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third-years some practice.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what _is _a Boggart?"

Hermione's hand was up in an instant. "It's a shape-shifter," she said when called on. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Remus said and Hermione glowed. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within had not yet assumed a form. He doesn't yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

"This means," Professor Lupin said. "That we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Having to answer a question with Hermione next to him, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, was a _little_ off putting, but Harry knew the answer anyway.

"Since there are so many of us, the Boggart will get confused and be unable to take the shape most frightening as it would try to form each fear at the one time," Harry explained quietly. The students in the class looked at him in shock, with Hermione's hand falling to her side slack with shock that Harry knew something like that.

"Brilliant!" Remus smiled. "You explained it better then I ever could. Now, I'll be showing you a simple charm that repels the Boggart but you must remember it requires force of mind. You see, _laughter_ is what really finishes it off. You need it to assume a shape you find amusing.

"We will practise the charm without wands first. After me please… _riddikulus_!"

"Riddikulus!" the class chorused.

"Good, very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where I want a student to help. How 'bout you Ron?"

The wardrobe shook again as Ron walked forward to stand next to his Professor.

"Okay Ron," Lupin said. "First things first: What would you say is the thing that frightens you the most in the world?"

Ron paled but said, "Spiders."

"Yes, I believe they can be deadly…hmmm… you have a set of twin brothers is that correct?"

"Err-yes." Ron wondered where this was going.

"Well, this is what I want you to do…" Remus leant down and started whispering in his students' ear. When he pulled back, Ron's face had an evil smile spread across it.

"If Ron is successful, the Boggart is likely to turn his attention to each of us in turn," explained Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most and imagine how you might force it to look comical…"

The room went quiet. Harry thought… What scared him most in the world?

His first thought was Lord Voldemort – a Voldemort returned to full strength. But before he had even started to plan a possible counter-attack on a Boggart-Voldemort, a terrifying memory from the summer came floating to the surface of his mind…

A small dark room… a large man standing over a small shaking form… the sound of a zipper being undone…

Harry started to tremble and quickly opened his eyes to escape the painful memory. Many people had their eyes shut tight.

"Everybody ready?" Remus asked.

Harry felt a lurch of fear. He wasn't ready. He couldn't go in front of the Boggart; he didn't want everyone to see his fear or to hear what he knew Vernon would say. Deciding it best to stay away from the wardrobe, Harry moved to stand near Professor Snape, who was near the back of the class.

"Alright then, Ron, we're going to back away and let you have a clear field, alright? I'll call the next person forward… everyone back now so Ron can get a clear shot-"

The class moved back, leaving Ron right in front of the wardrobe, with is wand out and ready.

"On the count of three Ron," said Remus, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One-two-three-_now_"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Long, hairy black legs stepped onto the floor followed by the rest of the giant spider.

Ron stepped away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. The spider was coming closer now; all of its eyes trained upon Ron and its pincers were clicking, smelling the air.

"_Riddikulus!_" squeaked Ron.

There was a noise like a whip-crack. The spiders stopped and turned, behind it caught in spiderweb were two small insects. But these insects had the heads of Fred and George and were crying out for help in high, squeaky, little voices.

The Gryffindors burst out into laughter at the hilarity of the scene, while the other houses just snickered.

The Boggart stopped confused, and Parvati stepped in front of Ron. The spider rounded on her. There was another crack and where it stood was a blood-stained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and began to walk towards her, very slowly, its feet dragging, its stiff arms rising-

"_Riddikulus!_" dried Parvati.

A bandage unravelled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forwards and its head rolled off.

Terry Boot darted past Parvati. _Crack!_ Where the mummy had been was a dark haired man with pale skin and full black eyes – a vampire. He opened his mouth and his fangs lengthened, about to lunge when Terry shouted, "_Riddikulus!_"

The vampires' fangs fell out and its claws detracted back into his hands. Taking a chance, Hannah Abbot stepped towards it. _Crack!_ The vampire turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then – _Crack!_ – became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhered before – _Crack!_ – becoming a single, bloody eyeball that rolled across the floor to stop before Harry.

Seeing it in front of him, Harry began backing away from it but the wall stopped him. _Crack!_ And the eyeball was now a large, beefy man with no neck and a large moustache on his purple face. He stalked to Harry the whole time yelling at him. "Come here you little slut, I'll show you what you deserve." Harry slowly slid down the wall and pulled his legs to his chest, tears streaking down his pale cheeks. "God, how a freak like you could fool those freaks you call friends into thinking you're a boy is beyond me. But I know just the thing to teach you for being a little freaky bitch." Before Boggart-Vernon could do anything to Harry, he was turned into a pig and banished back into the wardrobe by the trembling form of Talia.

The room was silent as everyone looked at Talia in shock. Seeing this, Talia got up and ran from the classroom heading for the Hospital Wing and Poppy.

­­­

Well, now they know that Harry's a she not he. From now on, she's being called Talia, Harry's officially dead, though she still looks like a boy at the moment because the illusions haven't dropped. Now, tank you for reading this story so far and for the wonderful reviews I've gotten so far. I'll update soon.

Oh and don't forget to press the little blue go button to the bottom left, please. I'd really love to hear all of your thoughts of the story.

**Au Revoir for now,**

**The Love Dragon.**


	7. Why?

Harry Potter and the Year of Unveiled Secrets

**Chapter 7: Why?**

The class just stood in complete shock, not believing that the Saviour of the Wizarding World, the Boy-Who-Lived was really the _Girl_-Who-Lived.

Clearing his head, Remus dismissed the class before running after Harry or whatever her name was. He heard a few sets of footsteps behind him and knew the Gryffindors had followed him. Turning quickly, Remus burst through the Hospital Wing doors a few seconds after seeing his friend's daughter run through them. Running up to the nurses' office door, Remus knocked hurriedly.

As he waited, he heard the young teenagers come through the door and stop behind him. The door opened slowly to show a worried Madame Pomphrey. She gestured for them to be quiet before allowing them to enter. She closed the door and led them through a hidden door beside a bookcase.

The group entered a lounge. There was a fireplace with some couched and armchairs to the left with tables scattered around and many doors on the right and parallel wall to the door they came through. The room was in pale blues and greens with gold and black highlights. Though what caught their attention was the small shivering form curled up on a couch by the fireplace.

Remus motioned for the 3rd years to stay back as he and Poppy slowly moved to kneel before Talia. Remus started to reach out to touch her hand, when Poppy pulled it back shaking her head. Turning back to the trembling girl, she started to speak in a soft, gentle voice. "Talia, sweet heart, can you tell me where you are?" this had happened before while she had been in the Hospital Wing after injuries n Quidditch and little adventures. When it happened Talia was never aware of where she was.

When she got no respond, Poppy asked again. This time Talia uncurled herself enough to see who was in front of her. Seeing Poppy and Remus, she launched herself at them, being caught by a surprised Remus. Remus carefully lifted Talia into his arms, seated himself on the couch and settled her closer to his chest whispering soothing words into her ear as she cried into his shirt.

Hey sat like this for a few minutes, as the Gryffindor friends sat on the floor around the couch and Poppy went and got a calming draught. When she returned, Remus gently pried Talia off his shirt and coaxed her into drinking the draught. After she had relaxed against him, Remus shifted her so that she was able to see her friends.

As Talia looked at them in the eyes, she saw a range of emotions: concern, worry, curiousity, hurt, confusion, sadness and worst of all, pity. Not being able to take it anymore Talia spoke. "Please I don't want your pity." Though it was a whisper, they all heard it.

A reply to that came just as quietly from Hermione. "Why? Why all the secrets? Why all the lies?" these were the same questions all but Poppy had running through their minds.

Talia looked scared and hesitant for a moment then she looked at Poppy, who gave her a nod knowing Petunia would understand. Talia looked at them all again and snuggled further into Remus. Sensing her need for comfort, Remus hugged her tighter to him. Taking strength from the firm arms around her, Talia started her tale.

"It all started before I was born. My parents had a friend and my aunt over. Before either of them could leave, their friend went rigid and started talking in a low, rough voice. What they said was a prophecy, a prophecy about me. They said; "_The Highest Heir will be born as the Western Star falls… born into times of grief… born to those of High Court… the Heir will have powers the Dark Lord knows not… either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the Highest Heir is born as the Western Star falls._" While the start of the prophecy was being said, someone was fond snooping around outside the housel it was one of Voldemorts spies. Voldemort knows the part about the Highest Heir. He as well as my parents and aunt knew it was me because they knew things that not even Dumbledore knows. You see, my mum and aunt are not muggle-born or muggle, they are both pureblood witches, though are not fully human. Their mother, my grandma Iris Le Page, was the Princess in the Elvin Realm. When she and the Royal family came to speak with the Minister of Magic, she fell in love with my grandfather, Daniel Evans, a not so well known pureblood. They both died in a Death Eater raid a year before I was born, alongside my dad's parents." Talia paused for a moment to breathe and to allow the people around her to comprehend what had been said.

"Now, my dad James wasn't as human as the Potters led everyone believe. For as long as the Potter Family can remember, the family had been of Dark Veela blood. No one knows how this came to be but it's never really been a problem. We were all light supporters despite being considered dark creatures." Again she paused but this time Remus asked a question.

"Well, that's a lot to take in but what I really don't understand is why Lily and James didn't tell anyone that you were a girl and continued the charade of you being a boy?"

"I think I can explain that one better than Talia can," Poppy said coming forward to sit beside Remus and Talia. "From nearly the start of the line all Potters have been male. As most people know, the Potter family was one of the most powerful families, magic, money and political wise. And also it's known that females can be far more powerful than males. With the power of the Potter's in Talia increased she could be an almost unstoppable force and if someone from the dark side came and took her and raised her on the Dark Arts, no one could have done anything to stop Talia as the Prophecy states only Voldemort can and he would have been happy to have her."

The room was silent for a while, as everyone went over what was said. Hermione quietly went over the information of Talia's parents and was hit with a memory of reading something in a large book near the back of the library.

"Um… Talia, I remember reading something on Dark Veela's and Elves. Uh, it said that they couldn't be killed by the _Avada Kedarva_ (sp?). If that's true then your parents can't be dead, right?" Ron was about to tell Hermione off for saying that, when suddenly Poppy and Talia gave small laughs. At their questioning eyes, Talia looked at Poppy, who nodded and stood asking them to follow her. As Talia started to stand, she was stopped by Remus picking her up bridal style. She was about to protest but one look at her teachers face stopped her, instead she pouted as he and Poppy laughed at her. Sighing, Talia allowed herself to be carried back into Poppy's office and through another hidden door. Once everyone was in, Poppy shut the door and spoke, "_Lumos_", making light flare around the edges of the room. What the new comers saw shocked them completely.

On a large bed in the centre of the room were the still forms of James and Lily Potter.

**Well, that took a lot of thinking. I'm finished with chapter 8 and am working on chapter 9. I will have both chapters up at the next available moment I get.**

**Thanx to all my reviewers, the comments and encouragement were helpful.**

**Now, I've put up a one-shot song fic, so can you please check it out, I'd really appreciate it. It's set in the Marauder Era and centres mainly on Remus.**

**Thank you all and I hope you keep reading.**

**Adieu,**

**The Love Dragon.**


	8. Show Them The True You…

Harry Potter and the Year of Unveiled Secrets

**Chapter 8: Show Them The True You…**

The silence was deafening as everyone but Poppy and Talia gazed at the Potter bodies in shock and astonishment. As Remus still had Talia in his arms, she could tell he was trembling ever so slightly. Guessing he was taking seeing his old friends like this hard, she put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly with her head buried in his shoulder. She got a response from him, with his arms tightening around her and lowering his head down to put his forehead on the top of her head.

Poppy moved forward and quickly scanned the two unconscious adults. Smiling, she bustled everyone back into the lounge, setting Remus gently on the couch. After they were over their shock, the students asked what was going to happen to Lily and James.

"Well, I've just checked them over and it seems that their minds and hearts are beginning to work fully again. They should be awake by the end of the month or so," Poppy explained, sending a reassuring smile to Talia and Remus.

"Um.. Not trying to break up this happy moment here but we were wondering if you might be able to explain what happened in class before, Talia?" Dean inquired of the small teenager in his their Professors arms. Talia started to shiver but before she could curl into herself, Poppy placed a hand on her cheek and said, "Honey, they'll find out one way or another. It'll be best if it came from you. It'll be alright, they won't think any less of you, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

This last sentence piked the rest's interest; '_What could make her feel ashamed of something that didn't seem to be her fault?_'

"Okay," Talia inhaled a large breath and then released it slowly, just like Poppy and Aunt Petunia had taught her. "Alright, can I have my little friends, please? They'll keep me calm and won't let me slip into a flashback. Please?"

Poppy nodded and waved her wand at a lilac door near the end of the right wall. It opened and out came little coloured blurs that went straight for Talia, who squealed as the seven blurs jumped on her. She had them settled on the couch in no time. As they weren't moving so fast, they could all see what the seven small objects were. One was a pure white stag that threw its head back and gave what was probably a winning smile. To its left was a tiger, with an orange and white coat intermingled, who was currently rubbing its cheek to the stag's neck. On the tigers left was a small fox, which was currently chasing after what looked like a large bear-like dog, which was barking happily, much like laughing. Off to the side was a large wolf with silver highlights to its black fur coat, watching as a Siamese cat seemingly chatted to a black, silver and white phoenix.

A gasp from Remus drew everyone's attention from the animals, he had a surprised and happy expression on as he looked over the animals, which were all plush sized. Turning to face the girl in his lap, Remus whispered, "You kept them."

Talia nodded and smiled. Facing her Gryffindor friends, she decided to explain her little animal friends before going into the harder things. "Okay, well, I'd like to introduce you to my little pals. After I was born my mum made these for me so I'd have all my family with me whenever I slept. There was a rat but it mysteriously vanished out the window one night." Here Talia smiled cheekily as Remus and Poppy chuckled. "Anyway, as my mum is a genius with charms, she created a spell that put part of someone's personality and essence into the toys. The animals are of all my family's animagus forms. The stag is my dad, Prongs and the tiger is my mum, Solange. The dog is of my godfather, Padfoot, the cat of my aunt, Sileny, the fox is Poppy, named Medea and the wolf is Remus, Moony. And lastly is Aira, she's my animal, though we don't know why, my mum said its because I was born with a mark on my back the exact same as this phoenix." Talia sighed as she finished her explanation. "Now, I think I should explain what happened in the classroom." As Talia started telling them about the incident and what happened at the Dursley's, minus the recent assault, Moony and Sileny climbed into her lap, curling up together giving her as much comfort as they could. When she was done, Talia, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender and Poppy were silently crying with the guys sitting very rigid, Remus looked almost murderous.

After a few moments of silence, Lavender and Parvati spoke. "Uh, Talia, as everyone now knows you're not a guy anymore, are you going to take done the charms" At her nod, Parvati continued for Lavender. "Would you be able to take them down now so we can all see what you really look like?"

Nodding, Talia asked Poppy to take them off. With a wave of the nurses' wand and a bright flash, the charms and illusions were cancelled and the figure in Professor Lupins lap became someone only muggles, Petunia and Poppy had seen.

With nothing hiding it, Talia's black hair flowed down her back in waves with auburn highlights throughout the different layers. She had a side fringe that covered most of the left side of her face with her scar in full view. Talia's face softened and her lips became fuller, her ears were pierced with emerald studs that matched her sparkling eyes, which were no longer hidden by glasses. Her body frame became more feminine and she shrank a few inches, her fingers becoming long and slender with perfectly manicured nails. They couldn't see it but her chest grew to a satisfactory size for her build and her legs were now slender and toned. Her nose was more like her mothers now and her eyebrows were matching and perfectly arched.

The girl in front of them looked more like a women, but that was just who she was as she had never been much of a child to begin with. And this was who she would always be; Talia Letisha Lily Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter.

I know this was short, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. But I hope you all liked it anyway and please tell me what you think of Talia's appearance.

Oh, and Talia always knew about the stuff that Remus told her on the train, she just thought he needed to talk about it with someone.

Thanks for all the reviews, hope to see more.

**Sayonara,**

**The Love Dragon.**


	9. Reactions and Moving Out

**Harry Potter and the Year of Unveiled Secrets**

**Chapter 9: Reactions and Moving Out**

They stayed in the room for another half hour before Remus announced they needed to make an appearance. So the group freshened up before making their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. On the way, the 13 year olds talked about Quidditch and study, though it was more like listened to Hermione and Ron argue which one should come first.

As they entered the hall, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them, more specifically Talia, who had not replaced the charms. The rest of her friends made a sort of guard square around her so as not to allow anyone to get to her. Up at the Staff Table the teachers were chocked to find out that the rumours the students were spreading all evening were true. Dumbledore quickly masked his shocked expression with a bright, cheery smile and a brighter twinkle in his eyes.

He stood to address the young Gryffindor. "_Miss_ Potter, could you please join me in my office after dinner. Thank you. Now let us eat." As he sat, the plates on each table filled with food. Chatter quickly arose around the hall as everyone discussed this new revelation. Ushering the teens down to their seats near the Staff Table, Remus and Poppy exchanged troubled glances, wondering what the Headmaster would want.

Sitting quickly, the group started to fill their plates with food, trying to ignore the stares of those around them. Their silence was broken when Hermione asked if they'd finished their Potions essay. Of course, no one had even thought about it, except Talia, who quietly nodded before going back to her dinner of a small amount of roast chicken, mashed potato, peas, carrots and gravy (_YUM! It's my favourite dish if you add a large serving of hot chips._). Around her was silence as her friends processed the fact that she'd already done her homework. Not hearing anything, Talia looked up and saw stunned faces looking at her.

Ron got his voice back first and blurted out, "You've already done Snape's essay?!"

"Well, yes, I've always done my homework as soon as I've gotten it. Though it's never the homework I hand in." Seeing their faces turn to confusion, Talia elaborated. "As I used to look so much like my dad, Aunt Petunia, Poppy and I decided to let everyone to think I was just like him in almost everyway. So, we came up with the idea that I would do my homework then take it to Poppy, who then helped me redo it in a fashion that was much like my dad's. then she would grade my original work as she is fairly competent in each subject."

The others sat going over what she said while they ate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco, Kalli and Blaise were seated at the Slytherin table speaking to one another about the happenings of the DADA class quietly. Just as Blaise was about to respond to something Kalli said, the 3rd year Gryffindors, Lupin and Pomphrey entered the hall. When his eyes fell on the only one out of the group he didn't know, his breath caught in his throat. The one he was watching was none other than Talia Letisha Lily Potter. Her skin was pale but not as pale as that of Severus or Draco, it looked healthy and just added to her beauty. Her hair was now to mid-back and tied up with a side fringe covering the left side of her face. Her emerald eyes were even more soul piercing than they were when covered by glasses. And looking her over showed her build to be slender and perfectly curved for someone her age.

Blaise snapped out of his trance when Dumbledore spoke. Turning back to his friends he found them also staring at the now Girl-Who-Lived. As he watched, a smirk slowly grew on Kalli's face. Slowly, she turned to face him and he saw a glint in her eyes that he only saw when she was plotting something big. Feeling weary, he asked what it was that she was thinking.

"Oh, just that now that Potter's a girl, you can ask her out," she said innocently. This announcement was met with a slight blush from Blaise and a smug smirk from Draco.

Before Blaise could respond, he heard a voice that could only be described as angelic. Turning to face the Gryffindor table, he found the 3rd years sitting across from him. After a moment he found the source of the voice, it was Potter. '_Merlin, I have to find out her because it can't be Harry_.' Facing his friends again, he found them staring at him with evil little grins. He just knew that he would never hear the end of this and that they were somehow going to get him to ask his crush out. Groaning quietly, Blaise went back to his dinner while keeping an ear out to hear what the Gryffindor trio and friends said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After reassuring her friends that she would be fine and meet them in the 3rd year boys' dorm, Talia made her way to the Headmasters office. On the way, Talia thought of answers to the questions she knew the Professor would ask.

When she arrived at the Gargoyle guarding the entrance, Talia realised she didn't know the password, again. Looking around to make sure no one was around, she opened her mind to the Aura of the stone guardian. Looking over she found what she was looking for and closed off her mind. "Mars Bar" The guardian stepped to one side at the given password, allowing the young Gryffindor access to the spiralling staircase. Knocking quietly when she reached the door, Talia waited to be granted entrance. The door opened without assistance, revealing the Headmaster behind his desk with Poppy, Remus, Professor McGonagall and Snape seated around the front of the desk with one chair between Remus and Poppy.

Walking slowly into the office, Talia took in the looks on each of the adults faces. Remus and Poppy were a little concerned about what would be asked, McGonagall was quite curious though seemed hurt that her favourite students hadn't told her the truth about their daughter, Dumbledore had the normal cheery smile but his twinkling eyes had dimmed a fair amount, and Snape, well Snape had that annoying neutral expression, though his eyes seemed to betray his feelings and were showing both curiousity and worry, even though the latter one seemed unbelievable.

Sitting back into the available seat, Talia faced her Headmaster, waiting for him to question her. She didn't have to wait long as a few seconds later; Dumbledore leaned forward to rest his arms on the desk as he looked into her guarded emerald eyes. Checking to see if the shields Aunt Petunia and Poppy had helped her create were standing strong, Talia kept the gaze.

"Now, _Miss_ Potter, would you be so kinds as to please explain to me why we were all led to believe you were of the opposite gender?" Dumbledore enquired.

"I'm unable to give you an answer, but I can tell you that it has a lot to do with my heritage and the situation into which I was born," Talia answered in a guarded stiff tone, making McGonagall and Snape gasp.

"If that is so, may we at least know of your name? As I'm sure many people will want to find out what it is now as we all know that neither James nor Lily would allow their daughter to go by a boy's name."

"My name is Talia, Talia Letisha Lily Potter," Talia responded after Poppy had patted her hand.

"Well that is a beautiful name and is just as beautiful as its wonderful owner," Dumbledore said with a warm smile to the young girl in front of him. Talia smiled softly with a light blush coming to her cheeks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The 3rd year boys' dorm in Gryffindor Tower was at this point in time filled with the rest of the 3rd years, girls and boys. They were all discussing the things that Talia had revealed to them earlier that evening. Whilst they were glad that she had trusted them enough to tell them her secrets, they were worried that she may have a flashback or episode sometime during the year.

"If she does have one, we should be able to help her through it. If not we'll have to get Poppy," Hermione stated. As the rest nodded, there was a tap at the window, turning they saw Hedwig sitting on the window sill. Neville being the closest got up and let their friends' owl in.

Upon the opening of the window, Hedwig flew to her masters' bed to await her return. Seeing that everyone's attention was on her, Hedwig began preen her feathers.

Just as Ron was about to say something, the door opened and Talia walked in with Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomphrey following. Talia smiled reassuringly at them, letting them know that she was fine and not in trouble. Going to her trunk, she opened it and began pulling her clothes from her drawers chucking them into her trunk.

Hermione was the first of the students to understand what she was doing and got up to help, with Lavender and Parvati joining a few seconds later. With their help, Talia's things were packed in her trunk in a matter of minutes.

Turning back to the boys, she gave them a smile. "We'll see you boys in the morning then. 'Night." She blew them a kiss before turning and walking out of the room with the girls, giggling the whole way out the door. Poppy held her arm out for Hedwig before leaving with McGonagall.

Not really knowing what to do, the boys began getting ready for bed. Before long the dorm was filled with snores.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Poppy and Minerva were climbing the stairs to the 3rd year girls' dorm, they smiled when they heard the giggling coming from the next room up. Coming to a stop, Minerva knocked on the closed door, before opening it to find the girls putting Talia's things into a new pair of drawers and wardrobe that the elf's had brought in. The old clothes that Talia had once worn had the concealment charms taken off and were now fashionable girls' clothes, it seemed that Petunia had hidden them under the charms so as not to anger her husband anymore by spending money on he niece.

The room was larger than the boys' because the each girl had her own duchess/dressing table and there were several bookcases and shelfs between each of the beds, with an assortment of books, magazines and photos on each. Also, whilst the boys' room was done in red and gold with matching bed curtains and bed sheets, the girls had a forest theme on the walls and it was animated. The scene was of a large waterfall in a clearing of a forest with creatures frolicking about and it was night-time. The two adults marvelled at the spell work before noticing that the girl's sheets, curtains and downers were completely different.

Lavender had pink curtains and downer with white hearts floating around and white bed sheets to match. Parvati's were a yellow with hot pink and orange flowers scattered around and hot pink sheets. Hermione's curtains and downer were a deep blue with small golden stars shooting across the covers and gold sheets. Talia's bed covers were a little surprising to Minerva; they were an emerald green with silver and white fire coming up from the bottom edge of the hangings and downer with a large black and silver phoenix with ice blue eyes sitting right in the middle of the downer, accompanied by silver sheets (_I love green and silver! How Slytherin of me, hehe!_).

"Well, it seems like you're settled in Talia," Poppy said as she allowed Hedwig to fly over to her masters bed.

"Yes. But I'm just curious, who did all this? I'd assume it was Miss. Granger," Minerva queried as she looked over the walls.

"Oh no, Professor, this is too advanced for me, it was the House Elves. It would seem that Talia is a very good friend of their's and when they heard that she would be moving in here, they decided to brighten the place up to our liking," Hermione explained to her teacher as she finished helping Talia place all her books on the shelf to the right of her bed.

"Alright then, we'll leave you now. But remember if you need either Poppy or myself, press the buttons on your bedside tables." With a wave, both Minerva and Poppy left.

"What button?" Talia asked.

"Oh, the button Professor McGonagall was talking about is the one right her." Hermione showed her the one that was just to the left of Talia's drink.

"Every girl had one, so if we are having any period problems or such, we can just press the button and Madame Pomphrey or Professor McGonagall will come see us," Lavender continued whilst they all changed into their pyjamas.

Wishing each other goodnight and blowing the lights out, the four girls got into bed and were soon fast asleep.

**Okay, well, that was a fairly crappy chapter. Sorry for the wait, my writer's block is just easing up now so I should have chapter 10 up soon, but don't hold me to it.**

**You may be wondering about why the girls have a button and the guys don't, well I think girls have way more troubles than guys, especially when it comes to period cramps; they hurt like Fucken Hell!! They can be painful enough to make a girl cry and scream. So guys, when it's your sisters, mums, friends or girlfriends time of the month, be gentle and help them out because you might end up on the wrong end of a mood swing. My sisters pissed me off once and god did that hurt for them, I still don't think their ears have stopped ringing. Oh well.**

**Anyway, hope for some reviews.**

**Adios,**

**The Love Dragon.**


	10. Newspapers and Dogfathers

**Harry Potter and the Year of Unveiled Secrets**

**Chapter 10: Newspapers and Dogfathers**

With the next day being Saturday, many of the Hogwarts inhabitants slept through most of the morning. Though a select few chose to rise before 8am. Talia, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati spent most of the morning talking and choosing outfits to wear that day. When it was almost 10:30 am, they decided the boys had had enough of sleeping and went to wake them.

Upon entering they found each boy in bead with their heads under their pillows or, in Ron's case, at the opposite end of the bed. Stifling their giggles, the girls opened the curtains that covered the windows. With this, a large amount of sunlight filtered into the room. Each of the boys gave loud groans at the onslaught of light that travelled under their pillows and blankets.  
"Come on boys, rise and shine, it's a beautiful day to be outside, so stop being lazy buggers and get up," Talia said as she tried to yank the pillow from Neville's hands. Finally wining, she hit him over the head with it before pulling the bed sheets from over his body. Hearing annoyed grumbling coming from the bed, Talia went to help Hermione wake up the large lump on the next bed over.

"Ron, it's time to get up," Hermione was saying in exasperation as she shook her friends' snoring form.

"That'll never work Hermione. Watch the master." By this time all the other boys had been awoken, and they along with the girls watched as Talia approached the bed with a smirk spreading across her face. Leaning down, she placed her mouth about 5 inches from Ron's ear. "Hey Ron, Aragon sends his love."

A second later there was a loud thud and yell, as Ron fell from his bed then jumped to his feet. At seeing his friends in different states of laughter, Ron huffed before going into the bathroom. Still laughing, the four girls left the room to wait in the common room.

As they waited, the girls talked about the reaction of the school last night. It wasn't until 10 minutes later that the boys came down.

"Well, hello ladies," Seamus greeted them as he and the others took in the girls attire. Lavender wore a pink halter-top that had small hears outlining a large heart in the bottom left of the shirt with a few scattering away diagonally (so they're like moving to the diagonally opposite part of the shirt, as it is animated). With this she had dark blue denim 3-quarter jeans, white open heeled sandals (sort of like strappy heels but with out the straps around the back of the ankle), a diamond heart pendant, matching earrings and a pink hair tie to hold her hair in a high ponytail. Paravti was dressed similar but her top was orange with flowers instead of hearts, with light blue denim 3-quarter jeans, diamond flower pendant and earrings and orange hair tie.

Hermione was dressed in a faded pair of jeans, a royal blue shoe-strap top, Asics sneakers, gold star daggling earrings and pendant with two strands of hair from either side of her hear pulled back to hold her hair away from her face and earrings. Talia, though, had a surprising colour scheme to her clothes. Her spaghetti strapped top was an emerald green with a small black phoenix in the bottom right corner. The skirt she wore was black denim with silver and emerald sequins sewed on in a flaming fire design, coming up from the bottom of the skirt, which rested mid-thigh. On her feet she had silver kitten heels and around her neck a diamond phoenix pendant and matching earrings like her friends, her hair free and flowing down her back. Each girl looked gorgeous and together made one spectacular group.

Seeing that they had the guys' attention, the girls walked them out the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall, whilst talking about this and that. It was just before 11am when they finally reached the hall. As they entered, the people already there looked up at them. There was a stunned silence as the students and teachers took in the girls clothing. Even though they were young, everyone there had to admit, they were beautiful and would just become more so as they grew older.

Going down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, Talia and the girls sat on one side of the Gryffindor table right at the end nearest the Staff table with Ron and the guys sitting across from them.

When they sat, talk arose around them, many commenting on the choice of clothing made by the 3rd year girls. It was only a little while later that the owls came in with the morning post. Talia spotted Hedwig almost immediately among the greys and browns of the other owls. She landed gracefully avoiding the bowl of porridge and pitcher of juice to her masters' right, and held her leg out to be relieved of her delivery. Smiling, Talia untied the letter before giving her feathered little friend some of her bacon and juice. Opening the letter, Talia took no notice of Hermione's gasp as she looked over the _Daily Prophet_ that had just been dropped in front of her.

_Dear Talia,_

_Poppy wrote to me and told me of what happened yesterday. Do not worry, I am not mad at you for letting them find out, it would have happened sooner or later. I think it was better they found out now and not to far down the track._

_In Poppy's letter, she mentioned your parents' condition and I couldn't have been happier! You will finally be able to have your parents back and get to know the two great people they are. I think I might take your advice and come to Hogwarts, after getting those papers signed of course wink wink._

_I'll hopefully be there by lunchtime today._

_I'll see you soon sweetie,_

_Love Aunt Petunia._

Grinning, Talia looked to her left to look at her friends, only to find them staring in shock at the newspaper that lay in the middle of the table. Leaning forward, she picked up the paper and looked over the front page. Competing for the most attention, were two headlines.

_**Sirius Black Not So Black** _(_sux, I know_)

And

"_**Boy"-Who-Lived: What's Behind "His" Mask?**_

Quickly scanning the articles, Talia found out her Godfather had been proved innocent just under a week and had been going through medical tests after being tracked down and brought into the Ministry by a group of Aurors. Now it seemed he had been deemed as healthy as he can be and saner then was thought possible for someone who had spent a little over a decade in Azkaban. In an interview with him, the reporter found out that Sirius was looking forward to one thing and that was coming to see his God'son'. Was he going to get the shock of his life when he finds out Harry was always Talia.

The other story was on the startling announcement of Talia's real identity. The reporter had asked some ministry workers what they thought of the new revelation. Many were shocked, though the one Talia was really annoyed about was Minister Fudge's comment.

"'_I'm quite surprised and shocked to find out our world's saviour is now and was always of the opposite gender! I'm also surprised and a bit outraged that I was not informed of this before the Potter's went into hiding. As the Minister of Magic, I have the right to know these things for the safety of my country! Miss. Potter shall be getting a visit from me soon for full details on why I was not informed!'_"

Talia could not believe the arrogance and self-superior attitude the Minister had. Who was he to demand to be told about something of great secrecy?! If he were told, knowing him, he would have spilled his guts to the highest bidder.

Looking up, Talia found that more had arrived for lunch and were conversing over their own _Daily Prophet_'s. Turning to her friends she found them looking worried. She smiled reassuringly and it seemed to ease the worry and anxiousness in the air. Turning back to her food, she asked what everyone wanted to do for the rest of the day. Of course Hermione wanted to do some study, Ron, Dean, and Seamus wanted to go outside, Parvati and Lavender were thinking of going for a swim in the lake before it got to cold to do so. And Neville was going to look at some of the plant life that grew around the lake.

Thinking over what they had all said, the young witch came up with a solution. "How about we do this; if we go outside, you guys can talk quidditch and stuff, Parvati and Lavender can swim in the lake, Hermione, you can study under the tree that's near where some of the plants Neville wants to look at, are."

The rest of the group thought it over and agreed. "But what are you going to do Talia?" Neville queried.

"I'll split my time, study with Hermione first, look over plants with you next, then talk quidditch with these thick heads and lastly go swimming with Pav and Lav."

Quickly the group finished their brunch before heading up to the Tower to grab everything they needed. Ten minutes later they were heading down to the lake, the girls having put their swimwear underneath their clothes, with towels and other things in little carry bags. Once they were all down by the tree just around the bend of the lake, they all set out to do their own thing.

Talia and Hermione sat themselves under the tree before starting on an essay they'd received in Transfiguration the day before on the complications of object to animal transfiguration. Ron, Dean and Seamus lay down a little away from the tree, talking about whether the Chudley Cannons had any chance of ever winning the leagues cup. Neville placed his bag by the base of the tree before going down to the waters edge to study a little pack of plants that looked similar to water lilies. Lavender and Parvati quickly dumped their bags, got out of their clothes and ran down to the water before splashing out a little then diving under.

Talia continued doing her homework with Hermione before she left to look over the plants with Neville. After a discussion on pros and cons of the Dragon Lily, she moved to Ron, Dean and Seamus, who had started discussing the house teams and were betting the outcome of the Finals. Being unable to bet, Talia pointed out the faults and flaws in the each of the teams.

When it started getting warmer, Talia waved to the guys before going back to the tree and stripping off her clothes, leaving herself in a bikini designed similar to the skirt she just took off. It was black with silver and emerald flames with a small white phoenix clasp holding the triangle top pieces together at the front. Slipping out of her shoes, Talia walked down to the lake, wadded out a short way before taking a breath and diving beneath the surface, completely unaware of 3 pairs of eyes watching her from further along the shoreline.

* * *

After reading the front page, the 3 Slytherins were shocked, not that they showed it. They knew Fudge was an idiot, but they never thought he'd say something like that; how arrogant can one guy be? Draco, Blaise and Kalli had been told their whole lives that Sirius Black had betrayed the Potter's and killed those muggles and Pettigrew, to find out that Pettigrew wasn't dead and that he had betrayed the Potter's was fairly surprising. They themselves had no wish to join the Dark Lord if he ever returned, but there was no denying their parents were part of the Inner Circle. To know that their parents hadn't known it was Pettigrew was a shock, as the Inner Circle were suppose to know everything, though now it seemed they don't.

Finishing off breakfast, the trio wondered outside and down to the lake to discuss the news. Kalli soon tired of talking about Fudge, so decided to have a swim. She disposed of her jeans, sneakers and sky blue top, revealing her light blue triangle bikini with little white and silver sequins creating a wave design. Slowly she waded out a little way from shore, turning back she waved her friends in. Draco complied immediately whilst Blaise thought on it for a moment before joining them. They listened as Kalli told them who had a crush on whom. It seemed Weasley had developed feelings for the Bookworm.

Just as she was getting started on who had the hotts for Lupin, Kalli was interrupted by a shout. The 3 Slytherins turned and saw a group of Gryffindors a little way down the lake. Two were in the water, three were lying by the shore, another was looking at the plants on the edge with two others under a tree; one was reading a book whilst the other was taking off their clothes. From the number in the group and the hair colours, the trio were able to guess it was the 3rd years. They watched as, who they now knew as Talia, stepped out of her shoes and walked to the water before slowly wadding out to Patil and Brown. When the water was up to mid-thigh, Talia took a deep breath before diving beneath the water's surface.

They waited and it wasn't till they heard screams that they looked to where Patil and Brown had been, only to find Talia laughing as the two other girls resurfaced with their hair dripping wet and clinging to their faces and necks. Before the two girls could grab their friend, she ducked under the water and swam away. No one knew where's she'd gone, until Blaise felt something bump into him. Looking down, he saw someone just under the water. Reaching a hand towards them, Blaise took hold of their arm and brought them up into the air. Upon seeing who had hit him, he blushed and let go of them.

Talia looked at whom she'd swum into and instantly dropped her eyes to the water while her face took on a pink. She mumbled out an apology and turned to go when he spoke. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault." Shocked that the Slytherin hadn't made a smart remark, Talia turned back around to look at him in disbelief before facing her friends again and diving and taking off.

Blaise turned to his friends and found them smirking at him. "Oh, bugger off," he growled before swimming back to the bank.

* * *

After all the students had left the hall, the teachers stayed back and discussed the reports in the _Daily Prophet_. Not before long, the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked Minister Fudge, a 12 Auror guard and Sirius Black. Dumbledore was quick to stand.

"Good afternoon Cornelius, to what do we owe this visit?"

"I am here to speak with Miss. Potter. And Mr. Black would like to see his goddaughter," Fudge stated waving his hand to Sirius, who was talking with one of the Aurors, a woman with pink hair. "Now, would you please tell me where we might find Miss. Potter?"

Dumbledore. McGonagall, Snape and Remus stepped down to be level with the visitors. "If you could all follow me, we should be able to locate the young Miss. Potter swiftly," Dumbledore said before leading the way out of the Hall and out of the Castle. They followed the aging Headmaster down to the lake, they were just in time to see Talia and Blaise stare at each other before the young girl dove beneath the water's surface and swam away.

The group continued walking till they reached the Gryffindors. Talia, Lavender and Parvati had just exited the lake, talking, though it seemed Lavender and Parvati were teasing Talia, when they spotted the adults coming towards them. The girls quickly covered themselves with their towels because a few of the younger male Aurors were staring.

By the time they'd reached the students, they had come over and stood with the three girls. Before anyone could say or do anything, Talia's eyes suddenly widened and she moved towards Black. Stopping right in front of him, she lifted her right hand, palm facing the ex-convict. Carefully, Sirius brought his left hand up and placed it against his goddaughters. A smile spread across the girls' face as she whispered, "Pa' 'oot" in a small voice. As a twinkle came to life in the man's eyes, Talia threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, Sirius hugging her back just as hard.

"_Ahem_", the clearing of someone's throat broke them apart. Turning, Talia saw the Minister standing with Aurors with an impatient expression. Sighing, she stepped back from her godfather and turned her body to face the Minister of Magic fully. "Minister, I know what you have come for and I'm sorry to say I'm unable to answer your questions, only my parents can reveal such sensitive information." Talia stood her ground as the Ministers face continued growing red for every word she said. He looked about ready to explode once she'd finished, and explode he did.

**

* * *

Hehehe! Sorry to stop there, couldn't stop myself. Well, it's been a while since I updated, so hopefully this will tide you over until next time. I apologise for taking so long with this chapter and also for not updating Wings of the Legendary Phoenixs in a long time, I am almost finished chapter 16. I absolutely promise it will be up in just about a week's time.**

**See ya Mates,**

**The Love Dragon.**


	11. Back Fire

**Harry Potter and the Year of Unveiled Secrets**

**Chapter 11: Back Fire**

"What do you mean you are unable to answer?! I am Minister of Magic and I demand an explanation for why I was not informed of this when it happened!!" Fudge continued to yell why he should have been told and that she would tell him right this instant, never noticing that the girl he was demanding to talk had backed up into her DADA Professor, who had in response wrapped his arms around her to keep her grounded so she couldn't slip into any flashbacks. When the Minister had finally run out of steam, Remus spoke.

"Minister, we know you are important to our world but if you were not told, then you were not told for a reason. Even Sirius and I didn't know! The only ones that knew were under a vow of silence," he said trying and failing to make the Minister see sense.

But before Fudge could once again blow a casket, a voice that made Talia and Remus turn, spoke up. "You put that way too kindly Remus. Saying that will not get through to him. This is how you do it." Standing behind them all was Petunia Evans. Turning to the wizard, she began to tell him her thoughts of him. "Fudge, this is none of your business; Minister or not. It is a family matter and as you are not by any means family, it is not something you are to know. So go back to your little ministry and leave my niece alone."

"Now Cornelius, I think Mrs. Evans has stated her reasons for you not knowing of what transpired all those years ago. So why don't you join me in my office to discuss the strengthening of Azkaban defences." Taking the Minister by the arm, Dumbledore pulled him back to the castle, Professors McGonagall and Snape following with the Aurors surrounding the quiet Minister. Once they were gone, Petunia rushed to her niece and took her into her arms as Talia tried to settle her shaking. The young teens looked on with concern, whilst Remus tried to ease a worried Sirius, who was asking what was going on.

After several minutes of whispered reassurances from her aunt, Talia was ready to go back up to the castle. Packing up their stuff, the teenagers and adults made their way up to the school before heading to Gryffindor Tower, as to allow the girls to change. As the boys, Sirius and Remus talked in the Common Room, Petunia and the girls entered the 3rd year dorm. While the girls changed, Petunia asked them what had been happening lately, how homework was going and if they had anyone in mind to with to the first Hogsmeade visit. When the last question was asked, Lavender and Parvati turned to Talia with knowing smirks, causing the girls cheeks to darken. At her aunts questioning look, Talia blushed even further.

Quickly finishing they left the room and met the guys by the portrait hole, before heading out and making their way down to the Great Hall for an early dinner. The Gryffindors' walked to their seats, as the adults made for the Staff table. Remus conjured up two extra chairs and placed them between himself and McGonagall, not trusting Snape, who sat on his right. Dinner passed fairly uneventful, with students shooting suspicious glances at Sirius and curious ones at Petunia. However, when it came time for dessert, the mood went straight down hill.

As everyone dug in, pops were heard coming from behind the Gryffindors. Turning, they found various members of Slytherin house turned into different animals, though two were handing upside down, revealing what they were wearing beneath their robes. Draco and Blaise were ever so grateful that they always wore black slacks, no matter the occasion. Everyone burst out into laughter, that is, everyone but the 3rd year Gryffindor girls, the rest of Slytherin, and the teachers, thought Remus and Sirius were struggling to keep their laughter in.

Talia knew what this prank was; it was one of the ones that Poppy showed her, where her father and his friends played it on Snape, Malfoy Sr. and the Slytherins of their time. Looking at her male friends, she found them high fiving; seeing this infuriated her. Standing up, Talia pulled out her wand and reversed the pranks effects and slowly lowered Draco and Blaise back into their seats, right way up. Turning back to her friends, they'd suddenly wished they'd never pulled the prank in the first place, because if looks could kill, they'd be six feet under right where they sat.

"You jerks! How could you do that to them?! Who cares if they call people names or they have the parents that they do! It gives you no right to do that, none at all! And besides, people shouldn't be caring what others say about them, they're only words and words can't hurt you!" Spinning around in the now silent hall, Talia glared at her professor and godfather. "And you two are just as bad! I can't believe you gave them that idea! You know exactly what happened last time, when you did it and now others are still paying for what you did! If mum was here, she'd curse you to hell and back!" By the end of it, her eyes had darkened to black with silver and gold swirling through them. Giving one last glare at her father's friends and then her own, Talia spun around and stormed from the hall, the air around her almost crackling with magic.

Silence permitted the hall as the doors closed behind the young Gryffindor. Slowly Hermione, Parvati and Lavender rose from the table, glared at their friends before going after Talia. Whispers arose around as Petunia also rose from the Staff table, dragging Sirius and Remus with her through the door behind the head table.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione, Parvati and Lavender found their friend outside by the lake, under the same tree they'd been around earlier that day. They couldn't see her face, but from the small shake of her shoulders, they knew she was crying. The three girls sat around Talia, hen leaned in for a group hug. No one spoke, because there was really nothing to be said, they just took comfort from one another.

It wasn't long before Talia's tears stopped falling down her flushed cheeks. Giving her friends a squeeze, Talia told them they had to get back inside before it got too late. Quickly the four girls trekked back up the front doors. Standing at the entrance to the school were a smug looking Petunia Evans, two sheepish canines and behind them, a rather subdued group of four boys, looking thoroughly berated and guilty.

Petunia gave her niece a hug before releasing her to look over the ashamed faces of her friends and parent's friends. Going up to each of them, she gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Stepping back, she gave them one last look before putting on a stern look and, much like McGonagall, voiced "Off to bed with the lot of you before I am forced to take points." The females laughed as the guys grinned and Sirius shot forward and swung his goddaughter over his shoulder, making her hand with her arms going down his back. She laughed as she pounded on his back while he carried her up stairs and down the long corridors before reaching the Fat Lady's portrait, with the others trailing behind them, laughing the whole way.

Giving the password, Sirius stepped through still carrying the now red-faced Talia over his shoulder. The students still occupying the Common Room turned to the portrait as a the grinning man and giggling girl entered. The sight was quite funny and some started to chuckle before turning back to their homework or games.

After being set on the ground by the girls staircase, Talia kissed her godfathers cheek before leaving for her dorm with Hermione, Lavender and Parvati, but not before saying goodnight to everyone else.

Once in the dorm, the four girls quickly dressed for bed, slipped under their covers and said goodnight before extinguishing the lights and surrendering to the arms of sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Days passed and soon it was almost time for the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Since the Fudge incident two weeks previous, Siruis and Petunia took up residents in the school; Sirius helping Remus with DADA and Petunia assisting the Muggle Studies teacher and Poppy in the hospital wing.

Lavender and Parvati had been pestering Talia relentlessly about the incident with Blaise. Talia had thought about him nearly non-stop since and would on occasion look over at him during meals and classes, sometimes finding him staring back. It was definitely giving her a lot to think about in her spare and alone time. Hermione being Hermione had caught onto what Lavender and Parvati were saying and would watch Blaise sometimes, and she'd also found that he'd watch Talia a fair bit. It was definitely something interesting.

The day before the village visit, Talia received a package from a sleek black owl at breakfast. After offering the owl some of her sausage and water, Talia opened the letter that had accompanied the package, curious as to the sender.

_Dear Talia,_

_Ever since I saw you in your true form I've been spell bound and it would be such a great honour to escort he most beautiful girl to Hogsmeade. Would you please do me the pleasure of taking you to the small and spending he day with you? By placing my gift on, I will know you have accepted._

_If you do so, I shall be awaiting you in the Entrance Hall tomorrow at 9:30am._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Admirer._

Placing the note aside face down, Talia gently pulled the silver ribbon from the small golden box. Lifting the lid, she let out a small gasp before raising the gift from the box. In her hands she held a hair pin, one made of gold and silver and in the design of a Phoenix in mid-flash flight. Very carefully, Talia pulled her fringe back and clipped the precious clasp in place.

Quietly asking Parvati for her pocket mirror, she took a look. The sparkling colours contrasted beautifully with her hair, and looking closer she saw that one of the Phoenix's eyes was an emerald and the other a sapphire. When her friends saw what she was looking at, the girls squealed and gushed over how gorgeous it was, whilst the guys went into protective mode and asked who it was from. Talia just smiled and shrugged before handing them the letter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

….All I can say is.. I'm so sorry!

I have no other excuse then that my life is crazy... It's calmed down now though. I've completed another chapter of this story and I'll be posting it tomorrow, as right now I'm tired and it's almost midnight here in Brissy. I've also almost finished Chapter 17 of The Legendary Phoenix. That should be up tomorrow too. If any of you are reading my The Twilight of Dawn story, the next chapter for that should be up either Saturday or Sunday, depending when I am not at my friend Roxy's place. But don't worry, I will be updating, a lot more often than I have on all these stories.

Now, it would seem that the relaxing grounds at the University of the Sunshine Coast have enabled me to break my otherwise permanent writers block, so thank you Uni! Everyone praise that Uni! It must have something to do with all those Kangaroos hopping around the campus. God they're funny.

Anyway…. Yeah… Sorry again!

Writing again tomorrow,

The Love Dragon.


	12. Traipsing into Unknown Territory

**Harry Potter and the Year of Unveiled Secrets**

**Chapter 12: Traipsing into Unknown Territory**

The next morning Talia woke to the sounds of girls giggling and clothes being thrown about. Blinking sleepily, she opened her curtains to see Lavender and Parvati going through her wardrobe, obviously looking for the perfect outfit for her to wear into Hogsmeade. She was glad that her clothes had lost their glamour's after her secret was out, she'd hated going around wearing a skirt when it was made to look like she was wearing a set of trousers. She had found it highly disconcerting, and a daily irritation.

Breaking herself from her thoughts, Talia decided to let the two have their fun and went through to their bathroom to have her morning shower and do all her other morning routines. By the time she'd walked back out into the dorm, Parvati and Lavender had a pair of clothes lying on her bed and shoes sitting on the floor, awaiting her approval.

As she looked over them, she had to admire the girl's keen eyes. The clothes they'd chosen were both modest yet still fun. First they'd picked out a mid-calve length forest green skirt, that cut diagonally from just above the knee to half way down her calve. Next they'd found one of her black blouses with short sleeves and clipping clasps all the way down the front with a small flat collar. To finish it all off they'd pulled out her black kitten heels, her phoenix jewellery set along with her hair clip.

Looking up, she smiled at her two friends before thanking them quietly. Seeing that the time was almost 8:30, she suggested the other two start getting ready.

"Nah uh, not until we've finished getting you ready," Lavender said, waving her finger under Talia's nose before handing her the clothes and nudging her back into the bathroom. Once she was dressed, they practically dragged her to her dressing table and started their magic.

Over the next half hour, the two fashion queens pampered Talia, whilst Hermione watched from her bed, quietly laughing from behind the book she was pretending to read. Having already called for breakfast from one of the school house elves, they were done without much hassle, almost crying with joy at the result of their work. All three girls knew that whoever Talia's date was, they wouldn't be able to resist her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco, Kalli and Blaise exited the Great Hall and walked to the Entrance Hall stairs. Looking at Blaise you wouldn't think him to be anything but cool and calm, but on the inside his stomach was in knots. He'd spent half the night before pacing in front of the common room fire, thinking that his date wouldn't turn up, that she'd go with one of her friends instead. Whilst he was doing this Kalli sat laughing at him, she knew that he wouldn't be turned down, some of the shy glances were enough to know she would come.

It was nearing 9:30 when their was a bit of commotion going on at the top of the staircase. Gazing up, they could see the 3rd year Gryffindor boys walking around the four girls, speaking loudly to one in particular.

Blaise couldn't help but stare as his date descended those stairs. To him, she was a vision of an angel with her skirt flowing about her legs and her hair bouncing on her back in soft curls. The soft makeup she wore brought out her eyes and lips wonderfully, making her practically glow. Glancing back at her hair, he noticed his gift was holding her fringe back. She was breathtaking, even at such a young age.

Stepping closer to the stairs, Blaise was able to hear what the boys were saying. "Talia, please, you have no idea who this guy is. Why don't you forget about it and just come with the rest of us?" Ron was saying as they drew closer to the Slytherins.

But Talia was having none of it, she was intrigued to find out who her mystery date was. Stepping from the last stair, she raised her eyes to glance around the hall in search of her admirer, when she felt someone staring at her. Turning, she found herself looking into the pale blue eyes of Blaise Zabini, who was watching her with something akin to awe in those soulful eyes.

Shaking himself out of the stupor, Blaise stepped forward, took hold of Talia's hand, bent down and kissed it ever so lightly. Her cheeks lit up with pleasure, though the guys behind her scowled.

"Is it safe to assume that you are the one who sent me this beautiful phoenix, Mr. Zabini?" the young girl asked as the girls giggled at the expression on the boys faces.

"Yes, that is a correct assumption dear Ms. Potter," Blaise replied with a soft smile. "And please, call me Blaise."

"Only if you call me Talia." She gave a small shy smile of her own.

Finding that there were no more reasons to stick around, Lavender, Parvati and Hermione grabbed the boys and dragged them away towards the line leading to the carriages.

Looking back at his own friends, Blaise saw them nod to him before leaving also to join the queue. Turning back to the still smiling girl, he saw her looking intently at his hand, which still grasped hers. Slowly he lowered them before releasing it then putting other his arm in an offer to take it. Talia looked up and gently grasped Blaise's arm as he gracefully guided her out the now clear doorway and into a horseless carriage. She stared out the window, trying to think of something to say to her companion but was saved from doing so by the aforementioned male.

"So, Talia, where would you like to go first?" Blaise questioned as he stared attentively at the shy girl sitting across from him. He smirked to himself as he watched her face scrunch up in thought. '_She looks so cute when she does that._'

"Umm... I don't really know what's there.. Why don't you tell me about your favourites?"

"Alright, well there's Honeydukes, best sweets and chocolate money can buy. The Three Broomsticks is a very popular place for the students, Madame Rosemerta is someone you'd love to talk to and she has the best meals in town. Then there's the Shrieking Shack. Supposedly the most haunted house in Britain, though no ones heard anything for years." Blaise listed off each place that held his interest and just as he finished, they felt the carriage slow to a stop.

Getting up from his seat, Blaise exited the carriage before turning and holding out his hand to help Talia down. Still holding her hand, he started leading her through the village, answering any questions that popped to her mind and pointing out the various stores to her.

They soon came upon Honeydukes and upon entering, Talia felt like she was in heaven. The whole store was top to bottom of sugar filled sweets and delicious looking chocolates. Glancing at the ceiling, she gasped. Flittering above everyone's heads were golden Snitches that seemed to just scream 'Sugar'. Blaise seeing what had gotten his dates attention chuckled and tugged her hand to bring her attention to him.

"You're allowed to catch them. And if you do, they're free."

With a gleeful grin, Talia's hand shot up and snatched one of the small flying sweets right out of the air. Blaise smiled and clapped to her politely as she curtsied before tugging him over to the sugar quills and fizzy whizbees.

The two exited the shop a short while later with Blaise carrying a small bag full of fascinating and sugary treats as Talia sucked on another Snitch.

"A large sweet tooth I see," Blaise laughed as he steered her towards a bookstore she said she'd thought was interesting earlier. Opening the door, he held it open so the young Gryffindor could step through before him. The young Italian allowed his companion to browse through the sections, picking up books which caught her eye. Keeping in mind which books she liked, though put back, Blaise followed her through the store.

It wasn't long before the two were once again walking through the streets of the small town, just wandering around and getting to know each other. Soon their feet carried them up a long winding track through a thicket of trees. Having not noticed, the pair was surprised when upon reaching a clearing they saw they were standing in the shadows of the Shrieking Shack. Having already been in the village before, Blaise wasn't overly taken by the appearance of the shack, but Talia was different.

Not having seen the structure before, the young lion was surprised at its look. She'd expected it to be deserted and rundown of course, but not to the extent that she was seeing. Glass windows smashed and crossed with bars, doors rotting in places and falling from their hinges, roof tiles sliding off in every which way and walls cracking and peeling of paint. It was rather a sad sight. However, what really stunned Talia was the feeling the shack was giving off. To her it was as though it was warding people away from the terrors within its tattered walls.

Blaise glanced down at the hand he was holding and noticed the slight tremors running through it.

"What's wrong Talia?" he queried in concern as her tremors strengthened. When the young beauty looked into his eyes, he was shocked at the haunted look he found buried in the emeralds. He quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and asked again what was wrong.

"This house.. it's so dark.. Something's in there and it needs help… So much pain.." Talia's answer worried Blaise, but when she went to go to the gate, he tightened his hold. Talia glanced back at him and smiled slightly. "It's okay, nothing will happen."

Still unsure if it was a good idea, the young Slytherin released his hold on her but immediately grabbed her hand again and followed her as she pushed aside the gate and trekked to the half rotten front door. Before she could reach out and touch the rusted handle, Blaise take hold of it and carefully opened it, avoiding any chance of it falling from its hinges.

Stepping inside, Blaise kept himself in front of Talia, holding his wand tightly in his other hand. Glancing around and scanning the area, he found nothing harmful, only ancient furniture that looked to have been attacked. Walking further into the dissolving house, Blaise led Talia through each room, asking if it was in there that she'd felt the pain coming from. Each time she'd shake her head, but she tightened her hold on his hand with each room they visited.

It wasn't long before they came to a flight of steps that looked to have seen better days. Sensing from his dates grip on his hand, that what they were looking for was up the stairs, Blaise slowly started to ascend, keeping a firm hold on Talia's hand. Each step creaked and squeaked under their feet, making the wizard cringe as he climbed. Once at the top, he turned his head and looked to Talia; she was still shaking but wasn't grasping his hand as tight anymore. Feeling a tug on his hand, Blaise allowed himself to be directed towards a door at the end of a wide hall, with it set slightly ajar.

Glancing down to the girl beside him, Blaise found her staring closely at the slice of room visible. Moving forward the Slytherin cautiously pushed the door open further, his wand at the ready. Stepping lightly over the threshold, he cast his gaze around the darkened room. He paused though when he saw a shaking bundle laying under the covers of the old and damaged bed in the far corner.

Training his wand on the bed, he allowed Talia to come in behind himself, making sure to keep between her and the rooms occupant. The two teens crept quietly over to the occupied bed, making extra sure not to step on any creaking boards.

Just before they reached the corner, the covers were thrown back and whoever was under them bolted up with a startled gasp. Stopping short, the students stared at the person as their face came into view.

**Hello again. I'm sorry, I just had to leave that one there, just wanted to put more space between this and the revelation of who's in the room. You can all kill me if you wish, but then you wouldn't find out who it is.**

**At this point in time, I'm not all to certain myself... So yeah... Bear with me and I'll see who pops up in my mental cased brain.**

**I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter, and the previous one, and quite hopefully the rest that are to come. I'll be starting chapter 13 tomorrow or Sunday, depending what I end up doing with my friend. So I shall see you all when I've once again posted.**

**Farvel,**

**The Love Dragon.**


End file.
